


Imagina mis besos

by Jenny_anderson



Series: Drabbles S&S [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/pseuds/Jenny_anderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sin besos bombón… no hasta que sepas si puedo reemplazarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagina mis besos

**“Imagina mis besos”**

**.**

**Por** : _Jenny Anderson_

.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

 **Pareja** : Serena/Seiya

 **Prompt** : Citas a escondidas

 **Beta** : SolBronte

 **Palabras** : 600

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

_“Sin besos bombón… no hasta que sepas si puedo reemplazarlo.”_

Esas habían sido las palabras que habían originado todo aquello. No había pensado en los labios de Seiya ni en el sabor de sus besos, hasta que él mismo se los había negado aquella noche en la azotea de la escuela.

Había sido un día normal en el instituto, las chicas seguían rodeándola preocupadas no sólo por su bienestar físico, sino también por su estado de ánimo; Rei había intentado infructuosamente que le contara lo que le pasaba pero, sólo logró contarle una parte de las cosas, que Darién no le había escrito durante todas esas semanas y que empezaba a temer que simplemente el hombre se había hartado de ella.

Por otro lado, estaba Seiya y esa petición desesperada de dejarlo entrar en su corazón. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso cuando estaba al borde de la angustia por Darién? Además, ¿cómo saber si lo que empezaba a sentir por Seiya era real y no un simple sentimiento nacido de la soledad ante el silencio de su novio?

Su vida ya era suficientemente caótica sin necesidad de triángulos amorosos o amores no correspondidos, pero ahí estaba ella, aceptando salidas a escondidas con un chico que parecía quererla, por el simple hecho de intentar no pensar en el otro, en el que ella quería.

Definitivamente eso tenía que volverla una especie  de zorra o algo así. Sin embargo, no era como si estuviera engañando a Darien o mintiéndole a Seiya. El chico sabía exactamente como estaban las cosas con ella –bueno puede que no exactamente-, pero sí sabía que había otro hombre tatuado en su corazón.

No obstante, el tiempo pasaba y Seiya seguía allí, con su presencia cálida y reconfortante. Muchas sonrisas y bromas fáciles, y era feliz en su compañía, a pesar de tener que mentirle a sus amigas para lograrlo. Sabía que él también les mentía a sus hermanos sobre su ubicación.

Demasiadas mentiras para que aquello resultará bien y, entonces, mientras en una ocasión observaban el atardecer, ella recargada en el pecho del chico, sintiendo sólo paz y atesorando aquel sentimiento –tenía demasiado tiempo viviendo en la zozobra-, él le había dicho que quería besarla, que se moría por hacerlo, pero que no podía hacerlo. Que no lo haría hasta estar seguro de que tenía una oportunidad con ella.

Por un momento se ofendió y estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero él  no se lo permitió, tomándola por el hombro y la girándola. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía la mano derecha del chico sobre la boca y la izquierda en su cintura. Todo lo que podía hacer era mantenerse completamente inmóvil con los ojos abiertos de par en par, deseando en su confusión, que la mano que cubría su boca no estuviera ahí.

Ahora cada que veía un atardecer, era imposible no pensar en aquel _casi_ beso, en su aroma y cercanía. Nunca habían estado tan cerca como en ese momento. Nariz, rozando con nariz. Cada que veía un atardecer era imposible no preguntarse. ¿Sería tan terrible besar a Seiya? Y se imaginaba sus besos al ver cada atardecer, tanto como imaginaba el regreso de Darién cada que miraba la Luna.

Pero no se podían tener ambas cosas, o existía con el sol o se hacía con la luna. Eso no impedía por supuesto que se preguntara como sería besar a Seiya Kou.

—¿Imaginando mis besos, Bombón?

Y pensando en el demonio, éste apareció.

—Sigue soñando, Seiya.

Por qué era eso lo que ella hacía, soñaba. Seguía soñando que podía tener aquellos atardeceres sin que Luna se enterara.


End file.
